Anti-Twerk Coalition
The was a cross-tribal alliance from . It was formed to counter the opposing Twerk Team Alliance. The alliance, commonly referred to as Gerda and the Herda post-merge, was well-known for being perceived as Gerda leading a group of sheep through the game. History Hearing of the formation of the Twerk Team Alliance, the Anti-Twerk Coalition was formed to combat the group. The first three Tribal Councils were attended by the Sâo Paulo tribe, where no members were involved; an attempt was made to take out a member of the Twerk Team Alliance, Charley, which was unsuccessful. After a tribal absorption, the alliance believed themselves to have the numbers on every tribe except for Manaus. On Day 7, the majority alliance of Manaus, Viva la Resistance, voted out Eddie, who was the leader of the Twerk Team Alliance. Believing that Henry was a member of their alliance, the Feijoda tribe decided to throw challenges due to their perceived majority; however, Henry was a member of the Twerk Team Alliance, which worked with Orange to vote out Mitchell and Ben successively. At the Triple Tribal Council, Gerda won Individual Immunity on Feijoda, and was spared while Orange was voted out. On Manaus, Viva la Resistance voted out Raphael, while on Fortaleza, the alliance used their majority to vote out Twerker Sharky. The only member of the alliance left on Manaus was Blaine, who used a Hidden Immunity Idol to negate a unanimous vote against him and blindside Wojtek on Day 14. After a second tribal absorption, the alliance had a clear numbers advantage on Manaus, where Aston and Twerker Henry were voted out successively. After the Outcast twist, alliance member Mitchell rejoined the game on Fortaleza, ensuring a numerical advantage on both tribes. At the Double Tribal Council, the Twerk Team Alliance was virtually removed from power as Taylor was voted out from Manaus and Courtney was voted out from Fortaleza. Entering the merge, the alliance held a majority over Viva la Resistance, last-standing Twerker Charley, and outsiders Dallas and Monkey. However, at the Day 23 Tribal Council, Mitchell reneged on the alliance to join Viva la Resistance, and when all their enemies put their votes together, a 6-6 tie was forced. Charlie and CJ flipped on the revote, and Wesley was voted out 7-3. In power for so long, the alliance was now in the minority, but wouldn't stay there for long. A self-vote on the opposing side caused a 5-5-1 tie that ended up causing rocks to be drawn, and Mark, the same self-voter, was eliminated from the game, evening out the numbers. A twist that divided the remaining contestants into two teams then took place, and the team with the alliance in the majority threw the challenge to vote Charley out, seizing power once again. Charlie and CJ had the resistance believe they would side with them to split the votes between Bailey and Blaine, but instead took advantage of Monkey's grudge against Mitchell and voted him out 6-2-1, firmly reasserting their majority. On Day 31, CJ and Monkey joined Dallas and Will, forcing a 4-4 tie between Bailey and Will, but Monkey sided with the alliance at the revote, and Will was voted out 4-2, followed by Dallas being voted out 5-2 on Day 33. On Day 35, the alliance and its affiliate now turned on itself, and Bailey, Charlie, and CJ executed a successful blindside of Gerda, who with Blaine was under the impression that Monkey would be voted out before the war began. Bailey, Blaine, and CJ then voted Monkey out 3-2 (the other votes being against Blaine). The alliance now completely filled the Final Four, and Bailey, Charlie, and CJ then voted Blaine out on Day 38. Bailey was crowned the winner in a 5-4-0 vote, with CJ finishing in second and Charlie in third. Members Trivia Category:Alliance